el sacro-guardián emperador celestial rojo - PILOTO
by El Publicano
Summary: historia de la vida de issei despues de que se le daclarase muerto y como vivio durante todo este tiempo hasta la actualidad, que le depara el futuro(MAL RESUMEN LO SÉ [puede cambiar])


**Hola amigos, soy nuevo en esto de publicar tus propias historias y habrán errores fatales tanto de ortografía y/o coherencia donde presenta un error favor decírmelo y aprenderé de el.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hola- conversación normal

-[Hola]- seres viviendo dentro de un [ **sacred gear]** o de categoría superior.

[ _Hola]-_ **[excalibur]**

-" _hola_ "- transmisiones holográfica y/o cartas

-( _hola_ )- recuerdos.

 **El sacro-guardián emperador rojo**

 **Capitulo 0: prologo**

 **Pasado, lugar desconocido campo de batalla, la [Gran guerra].(RECUERDO)**

- **¡BOOM!¡BOOM!**

 _Se_ escuchan explosiones a lo lejos.

- **¡Guahh!**

-A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de mis camaradas.

- **¡tsk..tsk!-** Me da cólera no poder hacer nada por ellos

– yo…. Yo no deja…

 **¡BEEP!¡BEEP!**

-¿Qué?- me desorienté al escuchar un ruido raro.

-No importa, ¡no dejaré que les hagan daño!- exclamé en un potente grito.

 **¡BEEP!¡BEEP!**

 **Japón, ciudad de kuoh (actualidad)5:30 a.m**

 **-¡BEEP!¡BEEP!**

-…-

- _[¡Despierta dormilón!]-_ _-_ Intento despertar al castaño, fallando estrepitosamente.

-...-tampoco hubo respuesta departe de él.

 _-[¡Qué te despiertes!]-grito_

-[Qué te despiertes!]-grito.

\- Yawnnn… buenos días Draig, Nimue- saludo él castaño.

- _[¡Buenos días Issei]- respondió nimue-_

-[Por poco y no despiertas no socio]- se quejó Draig – [apúrate te queda poco menos de 1 hora para estar listo e ir a la escuela]- le recordó Draig al castaño.

-Huy como así, ¡les pedí que me despertasen más temprano! ¡la escuela está muy lejos!- regaño el castaño a los dos seres.

-[…]-

 _-[…]-_

 **Academia** _ **kuoh 6:50 am**_

-ya va siendo hora de cerrar el portón, ¡Tsubaki!- habló una chica pelo corto de color negro con gafas.

-hi, kaicho- hablo la chica de nombre Tsubaki.

-¡No cierreeen!- gritó a lo lejos el castaño

-hmm, ese es hyodo, espera un momento- hablo la kaicho de la academia.

-kaicho, fuku-kaicho buenos ahhh… ahhh.. días- dijo Issei inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-hyodo, se puede saber porque llegas tarde- hablo la chica de pelo negro corto con gafas.

-lo lamento kaicho- haciendo reverencias – el autobús paso retrasado, no volverá a suceder.

-lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, la próxima habrá sanción, ve a clase – finalizó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Después de correr hasta la entrada del salón y disculparse repetidamente con el sensei por llegar tarde esté lo deja pasar.

-abran los libros en la página 150 – ordenó el sensei a sus estudiantes.

-hi, sensei- respondieron a coro los alumnos.

-[Veo que llegaste, por poco y no entras]- habló el dragón rojo.

 _-[Espero que te quede claro que debes de levantarte más temprano]_ \- habló nimue.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntarán que quién soy me presentare desde el inicio- habló el castaño –me llamó Issei hyodo, portador de **[Excalibur]** y la **[longinus] [ Boosted gear],** siendo el actual **[sekiryuutei]** y a la vez un ángel perteneciente a la facción del **[cielo],** no es por alardear pero soy muy fuerte, una singularidad por así decirlo, se me considera muerto después de la **[Gran guerra]** hace ya más de 1500 años, desempeñaba el cargo de **[Guardián celestial]** un cargo de igual importancia a los **[serafines],** poseo una edad de alrededor de 20.000 años y está es mi historia.

 **Y… bueno qué tal les parece dejen comentarios con críticas constructivas, cualquier error que haya tenido favor de comentármelo.**

 **Para hacer esta historia en si me base un poco en encúentrame de WeLoveGb, cosas que si se dieron cuenta se parecen un poco a los elementos que él tiene es sus fics, si lees esto quiero que sepas que eres un gran escritor.**

 **Esperaré a ver cómo reciben la historia ustedes como lectores y les aviso que actualizaré semanalmente cada domingo si alcanzo pues tengo escuela, sin más Adiós.**

 **Para: poco a poco revelare la historia de la familia y cosas por ese estilo y aquí no va haber harem será una sola pareja si acaso, no se me dan esas cosas con una mujer menos con varias.**

 **No olvides dejar comentarios.**


End file.
